


The Real Thing

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: can i get a fic where vav is masturbating with a dildo and then mogar comes and surprises him and instead of leaving, mogar fucks him instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Mogar is bored one evening, and with nothing better to do he decides paying a visit to one of the city’s resident heroes is a good idea. He’s pretty sure humans have weird rules about visiting at certain times of the day, but with the stars out Mogar doesn’t really care. Vav should be grateful that he is being visited.

Mogar leaps across the cityscape one roof at a time until he finds himself on the windowsill of Vav’s apartment. He can hear noises from inside signalling that the hero is awake. But as Mogar listens the noises seem strange to him. _Is Vav in pain?_

He quietly opens the window, when he remembers the lecture he got from both X-Ray and Vav about breaking into their respective houses. He sneaks through the dark apartment, tiptoeing towards the noises which now sound more clearly like moans. _Is Vav with a mate?_ Mogar ignores the twinge of jealousy that shoots through his chest at the thought.

He gently nudges a door open and stares in awe at the sight before him. Vav sprawled out on his bed; the sheets all rucked up and shoved out of the way. His feet are planted on the mattress his knees in the air and his legs spread. Mogar is at the perfect angle where Vav’s crotch is facing him directly, and he can see the hero fucking himself with a bright red dildo. Vav is moaning and panting loudly, and Mogar feels like he’s uncovered a hidden treasure.

Deep down he knows he should leave, this is Vav’s ‘alone time.’ But he stays and watches, and feels his own cock twitch at the lewd noises spilling from Vav’s mouth. He presses a hand against his crotch and starts rubbing to relieve some of the pressure. He feels himself growing jealous of the toy until he can’t take it anymore. He kicks the door in and storms towards the bed. Vav sits up with a startled squawk and tries to cover himself.

“Mogar! What are-mmmph!”

Mogar cuts him off with a rough kiss, crawling up onto the bed and hovering over Vav. Mogar takes a moment to admire Vav’s wrecked state at such a close proximity. His skin is flushed and ruddy, and shiny with sweat. His hear is even more messed up than usual, and his pupils are blown wide.

“Why do you waste your time with a fake copy when you can have the real thing?” Mogar growls glaring at the toy which is still buried deep in Vav’s ass.

“I-I’ve got no one okay?” Vav’s face tinges pink and he stares up at the ceiling away from Mogar, crossing his arms awkwardly.

Mogar leans in and whispers to his ear. “You have me.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “You want to?”

Mogar grinds his clothed crotch down against Vav’s bare cock, and smirks as the hero lets his head drop back. Mogar scoots back so that he’s between Vav’s thighs. He quickly pulls the dildo out of Vav’s ass, the hero gasps and whines at the loss. He flips Vav over onto his stomach giving him a perfect view of that pert ass. Mogar shucks down his pants and shoves his cock straight into Vav’s ass, bottoming out immediately. Vav’s ass is lubed up and warm, and feels amazing to Mogar.

“Holy shit, fuck me.” Vav breathes out.

Mogar growls and ruts his hips at an unforgiving pace. Vav digs his fingers into the bed sheets, thrashing his head from side to side, letting moans fall from his slack mouth. Mogar grips Vav’s hips lifting them up to hit that sweet spot in Vav. Mogar knows he’s succeeded when Vav cries out.

“Yes yes yes!”

To make things more interesting Mogar wraps his arms around Vav’s waist and stands them both up on their knees, still fucking Vav in the process. He holds the hero flush against him and keeps rutting into his ass, but he lets a hand drift down to grab Vav’s cock.

The Brit moans and lets his head loll back against Mogar’s shoulder. Vav’s now caught between too pleasures thrusting back to meet Mogar’s relentless cock, and thrusting forward into the friction of his hand. It only takes a few more thrusts before Vav is spilling over Mogar’s hand and turning into putty in Mogar’s hands. Mogar comes a few thrusts later spilling into Vav’s ass.

Mogar doesn’t pull out instead he keeps them held flush against each other as he lays them down both down on the bed to snuggle up. He holds Vav even closer and rests his head atop the hero’s ready to sleep.

“So I guess I’m never using that dildo again.” Vav huffs out a breathless laugh.

Mogar hums. “Not with me around.”


End file.
